All Yours, All Mine
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Prue's niece, Cole and Piper's daughter, asks Prue a question she is unprepared for, a question that, while thought provoking, gives her a tender moment with her husband. Future fic. Het with OMC Brendan.


Title: "All Yours, All Mine"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Prue's niece, Cole and Piper's daughter, asks Prue a question she is unprepared for, a question that, while thought provoking, gives her a tender moment with her husband.  
Warnings: Het, OMC, OFC, Fluff, Future AU Fic  
Timeline: A fic set in an undefined future world where Cole and Piper end up together, Prue lives, Paige still becomes a Charmed One, and Prue ends up happily ever after with her Brendan.  
Disclaimer: Prue and Piper Halliwell, Cole Turner, Paige Matthews, and Charmed are & TM their respecitve owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Dr. Brendan Richards is & TM the author, Pirate Turner, and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Auntie Prue, what was the first thing you thought when you found out Unca Brendan was a Werewolf?"

"Yummy . . . "

"You did not!" the young girl shrieked, and Prue smiled as she looked down into the child's eyes and secretly marveled at all the truths she still could not even begin to imagine. She had no clue just how dangerous Werewolves and Vampires could really be or even the real reason why her Uncle Carl and Aunt Paige still traveled the world. Yet her eyes were full of earnestly as she gazed up at her, and Prue wondered for a moment if Patricia might have heard whispers about her father, whose Demonic side she had yet to know.

"Were you scared?" the child asked, and Prue's smile turned both gentle and wistful. He did not make a sound, but she felt her husband move from where he had been studying the pouring rain outside to come stand behind her. He touched her shoulder without a word, and she knew all the fears that raced through his mind. Was their niece scared of him? Could she possibly know the truth of the dark evil that lurked within him? Could she imagine the danger he still felt his presence put them all in? Could she possibly guess at what might happen if ever his magical wedding ring were to slip off of his finger?

Prue covered Brendan's hand with her own and squeezed him gently, sending a surge of warmth through her hand to coil throughout his body, as she answered Patricia's question. "Never. I never feared Brendan's Werewolf for I knew that his Werewolf was a part of him and, as such, would never harm me. You've nothing to fear from your Uncle Brendan, little one. He loves you just as we all do."

"I know," Patricia replied, surprising both adults. "I was just wondering. Momma's teaching me about all the different kinds of people, and I know Unca Brendan was the first Weresewolf you met so I was just wondering what you thought of him when you did first meet him. I know I ain't gotta be 'fraid of him." She walked over, wrapped her thin arms around Brendan's leg, and hugged him tightly. "I love him, and if you hadn't already married him," she continued, looking at Prue, "I'd marry him."

Prue laughed. "Well, you can't have him," she told her, her eyes shining, as Brendan returned the child's hug, "'cause he's all mine."

The front door of the Manor opened just then, and Patricia gave a squeal of delight as Cole and Piper walked in. Brendan put her down and turned to Prue as their niece rushed to greet her parents. "I'm all yours?"

"You bet," Prue said, grinning from ear to ear, as she stood to meet him.

"You're all mine?" he asked hopefully, and she saw the twitch of his tail where it crept out from beneath the overcoat he always wore around the children.

"I always have been," she said as he crooked a finger underneath her chin and tipped her face up, "and I always will be." His smile threatened to steal her breath away, and as he touched his mouth to hers, his kiss finished the job. She melted in his arms, as she was always eager to do, and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands snuck beneath his coat to stroke his tail, and her tongue silenced the whimper that rose in his mouth. She vaguely heard her sister pulling Cole and Little Patty into the kitchen, and she promptly began to lead Brendan to their bedroom where she would revel in reminding him yet again of how much she was his and he was hers forever more.

**The End**


End file.
